Carnation
by Ai Himeno
Summary: Tetsuya selalu memimpikan seorang lelaki berambut merah darah dengan sepasang mata scarlet. Namun, mimpi itu seperti membawanya ke dunia berbeda. Apa artinya? (akakuro)
1. Chapter 1

Another story...o''

.

.

.

**Carnation**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, AU, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

**Chapter One**

.

.

.

Musim semi datang lebih cepat. Itulah yang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ ini pikirkan ketika melihat pohon Sakura yang memekarkan bunganya. Remaja ini berdiri di bawah dahan-dahannya yang menjulang rendah. Memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak _pink_ yang terbang lepas dari tangkainya tertiup angin sepoi. Melayang bebas di udara malam yang bertabur bintang tanpa bulan. Lewat mata bermanik _deep scarlet_-nya, dia menikmati pemandangan asri dari sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang tumbuh di hadapannya. Dengan sebelah tangan berkulit putihnya, dia menangkap sebuah mahkota kecil bunga tersebut.

Cantik, elegan, indah, itulah yang terpatri di benak lelaki bernama Akashi Seijuuro yang mengamatinya dengan wajah datar. Menyerukan opininya dalam hati tanpa berniat mengucapkannya. Bagi dirinya, tidak usah diungkapkan pun, semua orang pasti memiliki pendapat sama bila melihat pohon yang hanya mekar di musim semi ini. Karena hanya orang idiot saja yang tidak menyadari betapa menawannya warna Sakura di depannya. Setidaknya, begitulah penilaian Seijuuro.

"Sakura, ya?"

Suara yang mengalun barusan tidak membuat Seijuuro bergeming. Dia tidak perlu menoleh untuk menemukan siapa yang datang mendekat padanya dari belakang.

"Kau suka sekali melihatnya, Aka-chin," gumam malas lelaki berambut ungu klimis memanjang yang berjalan menuju sebelahnya.

Seijuuro melepas kelopak Sakura dari jemarinya, sebelum memejamkan kedua mata beriris merah tuanya. "...Tidak juga," jawabnya bersuara berat, namun pelan dan dalam.

Remaja yang mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut, berhenti di samping pemuda _crimson_. Melirik Seijuuro melalui mata beriris _ametrish_-nya yang terkesan bosan. Tapi nampak kilatan mistis di sana. "Sudah larut malam, aku sudah selesai memesan kamar di hotel dekat sini."

"...Hm."

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah jawaban singkat yang diberikan Seijuuro. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, meresapi angin sejuk yang berhembus dan memandang helaian mahkota bunga yang berterbangan di angkasa. Membuat berkibarnya _coat_ merah marun yang dipakai oleh pemuda Akashi, serta jaket kulit panjang berwarna coklat gelap yang membalut asal di badan lelaki sebelahnya.

"Atsushi..."

"Un?" pemuda jangkung bernama lengkap Murasakibara Atsushi ini menoleh meresponnya.

Seijuuro membuka matanya berlahan. Memandang kosong pohon Sakura di hadapannya. "...Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya sekarang?" tanyanya bernada rendah.

Murasakibara mengerjapkan mata terkejut kecil. Tidak menyangka Seijuuro akan memberi pertanyaan yang mungkin sudah diketahui jawabannya terlebih dahulu. Dia membisu sejenak. Tidak tahu apa harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Tapi daripada kena hukuman pemuda berambut merah api yang dijuluki sang 'Emperor' ini, sebaiknya dia mengutarakannya.

"Nn...mungkin Kuro-chin juga sedang melihat Sakura sekarang."

Seijuuro tersenyum tipis. Tidak terlalu terlihat karena tersamar oleh wajah datarnya. Tapi binar matanya, menyorotkan kilat sendu seakan merindukan sesuatu. Jawaban itu sesuai apa yang dipikirkannya. "...Benar juga—"

"—Aku ingin bertemu dengannya..."

Lelaki ungu itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Memandang redup kawannya –Tuannya— dalam diam.

Tanpa aba-aba, Seijuuro membalikkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi Murasakibara dan pohon Sakura di belakangnya. Lalu menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah menjauh. "Ayo kembali."

Tidak perlu menjawab, Murasakibara mulai berjalan menyusulnya. Dia melihat sebatang pohon bunga _pink_ itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum mengikuti Seijuuro pergi menembus kegelapan malam. Menuju hotel yang menjadi tempat mereka menginap kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit menaikki angkasa di ufuk timur. Menyinari langit gelap yang semula malam, menjadi biru cerah kekuningan pagi hari. Awan-awan putih berarak mengisi bidangnya dengan burung-burung yang semangat berterbangan kesana-kemari. Berkicau untuk menyambut esok di musim semi yang hangat ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut _bluenette_, berdiri memperhatikan perubahan alam tersebut. Menikmati angin yang bertiup pelan membawa bau alam dan embun di tengah padang ilalang setinggi betisnya. Helaian mahkota bunga merah muda dari pohon-pohon Sakura yang mekar di tepian padang hijau itu, melayang mengikuti arah angin. Terbang menerpa tubuh mungil remaja berkemeja biru muda yang dilapisi blazer coklat susu serta celana hitam legam.

Lelaki berwajah putih datar namun terkesan manis yang dikenal bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu, memandang langit melalui mata bermanik _blue aquamarine_-nya. Tatapannya menerawang, mengingat suatu hal yang membayangi bunga tidurnya tadi malam. Mimpi dimana dia berada di padang ilalang bertabur guguran Sakura seperti ini, tapi tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama seseorang. Sesosok pemuda bertubuh sedikit tinggi darinya. Bersurai merah api menyala, dan nampak sebaya dengannya. Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana rupa paras lelaki itu karena terhalang sinar matahari. Namun dia ingat sebuah suara tegas dan dalam yang memanggilnya—

'—Tetsuya.'

"Kurokocchi!"

Tetsuya mengerjap kaget. Suara ceria itu membuyarkan lamunannya seketika. Dia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda jangkung berambut pirang cerah berlari cepat menujunya. Remaja itu menyengir senang sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Mata _topaz-_nya berbinar antusias.

"Kise-kun," sapanya yang berbalik badan menghadap remaja itu.

"Hyyaaa—Kurokocchi! Aku kangen sekali padamu!" teriak Kise Ryouta yang membuka lebar kedua tangannya, bersiap memeluk remaja berambut biru muda di depannya.

Tapi, tepat sedetik sebelum Kise menyentuhnya, Tetsuya melangkah ke samping menghindarinya. Membiarkan si remaja pirang menabrak udara kosong hingga terjatuh tersandung, alhasil malah mencium tanah bertumbuh ilalang di bawahnya.

"_Ohayougozaimasu,_ Kise-kun," salam Tetsuya memandang datar pemuda yang masih tengkurap tidak elit di atas tanah hijau tersebut.

"Kurokocchi _Hidoi_-ssu!_"_ Kise menangis buaya meratapi nasibnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum samar melihat tingkah kekanakkan sahabatnya. "Kau datang menjemputku kali ini?"

Lelaki tampan berkaus putih dengan rompikrem panjang dan celana abu-abu itu mendudukkan diri, seraya membersihkan debu yang menempel sedikit di bajunya. "Un, maaf agak telat, soalnya tadi aku kesusahan bangunin si kebo Aominecchi," jawab Kise sedikit memayunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tidak masalah kok. Kuliahku 'kan dimulai jam 9," kata Tetsuya.

"Tapi, aku 'kan ingin langsung ketemu Kurokocchi," sahut Kise yang berprofesi sebagai model remaja yang sedang naik daun di kotanya.

Lelaki bermata langit itu menghela nafas, terkadang Tetsuya tidak bisa menolak teman kecilnya yang selalu mengaku merindukan kehadirannya itu. "Ya—ya."

"Oh ya, kau sudah sarapan-ssu?" ujar Kise yang bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau mau kita bisa mampir ke cafe sebentar di jalan nanti," ajaknya.

Remaja bermarga Kuroko mengangguk. "Sudah, lebih baik kita langsung berangkat saja."

"_Okay_-ssu," Kise menyengir setuju.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar melintasi padang hijau menuju rumah mungil pemuda bermarga Kuroko yang tak jauh dari situ. Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah rumah bercat putih yang terletak menyendiri dari pemukiman penduduk. Tetsuya memang sengaja membangun tempat tinggalnya di atas bukit yang berada di luar desa pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Karena dia menyukai ketenangan dan merasa cocok di sana. Rumah bergaya semi modern itu, nampak terawat dengan taman bunga Lily berbagai warna yang tumbuh rapi. Dikelilingi pagar besi rendah yang dirambati tanaman sulur. Di halaman depannya terparkir sebuah mobil sport kuning milik Kise.

Tetsuya bergerak masuk ke dalam rumahnya mengambil ransel bersama buku-buku yang dibutuhkan. Lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu depan rumahnya. Dia melangkah ke arah Kise yang menunggu di sebelah mobilnya. Pemuda itu langsung membukakan pintu penumpang bagian depan agar ditempati Tetsuya. Sementara dirinya berputar untuk menuju pintu kemudi yang kemudian duduk di sana.

Perjalanan menuju Universitas Internasional Teiko memakan waktu 20 menit. Itupun bila tidak macet di tengah jalan raya kota yang padat kendaraan. Kise memilih daerah lenggang saat menyusuri jalan tersebut. Lalu menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tetsuya mendengarkan lagu dari _handphone_ miliknya melalui _earphone _yang tersemat di kedua telinganya. Matanya memandang keluar jendela mobil. Melihat bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit ibukota Jepang.

Tidak terasa, mereka telah sampai di lahan parkir samping kampus berada. Kise menempatkan mobilnya di samping mobil _Lexus_ berwarna biru tua. Kendaaraan familiar di mata Tetsuya.

"Itu, mobil Aomine-kun?" tanyanya pada remaja pirang setelah melepas _earphone-_nya.

Kise mengangguk sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Dia berangkat bareng Kagamicchi."

Begitu keluar dengan membawa barang bawaannya masing-masing, Tetsuya dan Kise berjalan ke area kampus. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang juga kuliah di tempat ini melangkah bersama mereka. Saat melewati lapangan basket yang cukup ramai, kedua pemuda ini berhenti untuk melihat dua remaja yang bertubuh mencolok diantara kumpulan orang di sana.

Dua sosok yang dimaksud adalah lelaki yang saling berhadapan. Yang satu memiliki rambut _navy blue_, berkulit tan dan bertubuh kekar. Dia men-_drible_ bola _orange_ di tangannya. Sementara yang lain mempunyai rambut gradasi merah hitam jabrik, beralis cabang dan berbadan tak kalah kekar. Bersiap seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan merentangkan lengannya. Menahan gerakan lawan yang ingin menerobos masuk wilayah ring yang dijaganya.

"Heh, kau mau mem-_block_ permainanku, jangan harap bisa Bakagami," kata remaja _navy _bernama Aomine Daiki remeh. Dia menyeringai menghapus keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sebelah tangannya tetap setia memainkan bola basket.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Ahomine!" seru lelaki di hadapannya yang dikenal Kagami Taiga. Giginya menggertak kesal dengan alis yang bertautan tajam.

Aomine mendengus. Bersamaan dengan sekali _drible_, tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan, namun bola basketnya melayang ke kiri. Kagami terbelalak. Mata merahnya tanpa sadar teralih ke arah bola yang terbang bebas. Ketika tangan Kagami bersiap menangkap bola, tangan kiri Aomine sigap menyerobotnya. Mencuri _start_ yang langsung berlari melewati pemuda merah itu dengan bola di bawah kuasanya lagi.

Kagami tercengang kaget. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, dia segera berbalik dan mengejar Aomine. Remaja tan berkaus _zipper _hitam tanpa lengan dan celana biru tua sobek-sobek ala _punk_ itu, makin gencar memperlihatkan tehniknya dengan menerobos beberapa musuhnya yang menghadang. Begitu sampai di bawah ring, dia melompat tinggi. Mencetak angka dengan memberikan _dunk_ super kuat yang mampu menggetarkan ring besar tersebut. Para penonton melongo karena aksi si pemain yang dijuluki 'Monster Ace Teiko'. Permainannya hebat tapi terkesan kasar serta barbar. Layaknya cara _street basketball._

"Woo—Hebat Aomine!" tepukan dan sorakan semarak mengisi lapangan basket itu. Menyambut kemenangan yang diraih Aomine.

Aomine menegakkan badannya. "Terlalu cepat 10 tahun kau mengalahkanku Bakagami," ujarnya menyeringai serambi berkacak pinggang.

Kerutan jengkel muncul di pelipis Kagami yang tidak terima. "Lain kali aku pasti mengalahkanmu dan bakal buat kau menangis!" tekadnya mengepalkan tangan.

"Hahaha—aku tunggu saat itu, berjuanglah!" Aomine hanya balas tertawa remeh. Membuat Kagami yang memakai kaus merah, dengan celana hitam longgar yang membalut kakinya itu makin geram.

Merasa cukup berolahraga, para pemain menuju _bench_ dan duduk menegak minuman yang dibawanya masing-masing. Melepas lelah sambil mengusap peluh yang membanjiri badan mereka.

"_Ohayou, _Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

Remaja jangkung berambut merah hitam durian itu menoleh melihat penyapanya dari tempat duduk. Diikuti lelaki berambut biru tua di sebelah-nya. Menemukan dua orang yang berbeda fisik berjalan menuju mereka.

"Ooh, Kuroko," balas Kagami melambaikan tangan senang.

"_Ohayou, _Tetsu. Kapan kalian sampai?" tanya Aomine tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Sejak kalian bertanding tadi-ssu," jawab Kise begitu dirinya sampai di hadapan mereka dengan Tetsuya.

"Oh, kupikir kau telat datang menjemputnya," kata Aomine menggaruk tengkuk lehernya tanpa minat.

Kise merengut sebel menerima olokannya teman seapartemennya. "Itu salahmu yang susah dibangunin Ahomine!"

Kagami selesai meminum _pocari sweat_-nya dan memasukkannya di ransel hitamnya. "Ayo masuk, bentar lagi jam kuliahku mulai," ajaknya seraya berdiri membawa tasnya.

Tetsuya menilik jam tangan kecil yang dipakai di tangan kirinya. "Ayo."

Mereka berempat melangkah meninggalkan lapangan yang telah bubar tersebut. Mengikuti para mahasiswa lain ke area kampus. Ketika sampai di persimpangan, Tetsuya memilih arah ke kiri menuju gedung tempat jurusan pendidikan berada. Disusul Aomine dan Kise yang mengambil jurusan ekonomi. Mereka berpisah dengan Kagami yang harus ke kanan, pergi ke gedung yang agak jauh dari sana, karena dia mengambil jurusan bahasa inggris.

"Oi, Bakagami. Nanti kumpul di cafetaria biasanya, _okay?!" _teriak Aomine saat Kagami sudah jauh. Kagami balas melambaikan tangan sambil berlari mengejar jam masuk kuliahnya.

Kini tinggal mereka bertiga yang mulai melangkah menuju kampus. Aomine dan Kise mengobrol dengan Tetsuya di belakangnya. Sebenarnya hanya Aomine dan Kise yang berisik karena saling menggombal atau lempar ejekan. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah mereka yang merupakan sepasang kekasih sejak lama. Pemuda bersurai biru muda ini tidak jijik pada orientasi seksual sahabatnya. Dia malah senang, karena keduanya telah berhasil mengikrarkan perasaannya. Tapi dirinya tidak ingat, kapan dua remaja biru-kuning itu pacaran. Padahal mereka selalu bersama sedari kecil dengan Kagami tentunya.

Tetsuya selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Seolah meninggalkan bekas lubang menganga yang tidak dapat ditutup dalam hatinya. Namun, Apa—?

"Tetsu?"

Panggilan Aomine menyadarkan Tetsuya yang termangu diam. Dia mengerjap menatap kedua remaja di depannya yang berhenti sambil memandangnya heran.

"Kurokocchi melamun-ssu?" tanya Kise agak cemas. Tidak bisa membaca mimik Tetsuya yang bermuka datar.

"Ada apa?" timpal Aomine.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "...Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Benar-ssu? Kau tidak punya masalah 'kan?" selidik Kise.

Bibir Tetsuya menarik senyum tipis. Berusaha meyakinkan Kise yang terlihat khawatir padanya. "...Benar Kise-kun."

"Ya sudahlah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa blang saja pada kami," ucap Aomine menghela nafas maklum.

Tetsuya mengangguk singkat. Dia mencoba menghilangkan impresi itu di benaknya. Lalu, mereka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Aomine dan Kise melirik Tetsuya di belakangnya diam-diam. Mereka agak cemas pada kondisi sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu. Mungkin Tetsuya tidak ingat, tapi Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami, telah berjanji akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

—Sampai 'orang itu' kembali suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai bersiap, Aka-chin?"

Murasakibara melihat pemuda _crimson_ telah berpakaian rapi saat dia membuka pintu kamar hotel tempat mereka bermalam. Seijuuro mengikatkan dasi hitamnya di kerah kemeja merah yang dikenakannya. Lengannya digulung sebatas siku. Dibalut _vest_ coklat gelap dan dipadukan dengan celana bahan hitam.

"Hm, ada apa?" gumam Seijuuro yang fokus menatap refleksi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin setengah badan.

"Mido-chin mengirimkan _e-mail_ padaku. Katanya kapan kita kembali ke Tokyo?" terang si lelaki ungu sambil menunujukkan hp sewarna rambutnya di tangannya.

Seijuuro selesai menata dasinya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya memandang datar kawan –pengawalnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia bilang, 'Ini sudah lebih dari 6 tahun kau pergi, kapan kau kembali? Kau tidak ingin membuat Kuroko terus-terusan menunggumu 'kan? Bukan berarti aku peduli-nanodayo.'," Murasakibara yang berkaus ungu dengan _coat_ hitam selutut dan celana jeans warna senada itu, membacakan kalimat yang tertulis di pesan tadi –lengkap sama logat _tsundere-_nya—.

Mendengarnya, mata _deep scarlet_ milik Seijuuro menggelap. Aura mistis menguar dari tubuhnya. Membuat atmosfer udara di kamar mewah berukuran 6x7 meter tersebut jadi berat dan suram. Murasakibara menatap sang 'Emperor' dalam diam. Sebagai orang terdekat, dia telah terbiasa merasakan energi berbahaya itu.

Seijuuro dan Murasakibara memang bukan orang biasa. Mereka memiliki kemampuan dan tubuh yang lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Mereka adalah salah satu mahkluk yang terlahir dari kegelapan, disebut bangsa _immortal__._Bersama kaumnya, mereka berbaur serta hidup diantara manusia.

"...Ingatan Tetsuya masih tersegel. Dia tidak akan bisa mengingat apapun tentangku," ucap remaja berambut merah darah itu tenang. "Mana mungkin dia akan menungguku, Shintarou. Sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu 'hadiah' atas pesanmu saat kembali nanti," bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman dingin. Sinar matanya menyorot rendah pada sesuatu.

Murasakibara sempat bergidik mendengar kata 'hadiah' yang dikatakan Seijuuro. Dalam hati dia berharap, semoga kawannya Midorima Shintarou selamat ketika bertemu mereka nanti. "Nng...Jadi apa kita akan kembali, Aka-chin?" tanyanya.

"Belum, masih ada hal yang harus kita lakukan," ungkap Seijuuro yang lebih tepatnya suatu hal yang harus dia lakukan. Sedang Murasakibara hanya akan membantunya. "Harus dipastikan lebih jelas, bahwa 'mereka' telah hancur dan tidak akan bangkit lagi mengganggu kedamaian kita sekarang ini sampai seterusnya."

Lelaki jangkung yang satu ruangan dengannya itu mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku akan balas _e-mail_ Mido-chin dan turun untuk _check out_ di resepsionis," ujarnya bersiap pergi.

"Hm, aku akan segera turun," balas Seijuuro.

Dengan itu, Murasakibara berbalik keluar dari ruangan. Menuju ke lantai satu melakukan tugasnya. Seijuuro mendekat ke salah satu ranjang kembar yang dipakai tidur olehnya semalam. Mengambil sebilah pedang yang tergeletak di atasnya bersama sarung dan alat pembersihnya. Jemari pucatnya mengelus gagang pedang berlaras silver yang berukir tulisan Norsk. Berbunyi _Brann Lotus._ Mata lancip tajamnya sangat mematikan, dapat memotong rapi segalanya dalam sekali tebas.

Seijuuro menyeringai bengis. Mata merahnya berkilat mengintimidasi. "Maaf Tetsuya, belum waktunya aku kembali—"

"—Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya menemukan dirinya berada di tengah tanah lapang, dipenuhi reruntuhan bangunan yang hancur luluh lantah. Besi-besi karat, batu-batu besar yang retak, asap tebal, debu yang berterbangan nampak jelas di sana. Ditambah api hitam yang terlihat membakar habis semua benda hingga hangus. Menurutnya ini seperti medan perang.

"—Dimana ini?" tanyanya memandang ragu pada sekitarnya.

Pemuda bermata biru langit itu melihat beberapa orang yang berbaris memunggunginya di depannya. mereka memiliki tinggi dan fisik yang berbeda. Pakaian yang dikenakan mereka pun seperti bukan berasal dari dunianya. Masing-masing memakai _coat_ berbeda _style _dan warna. Tapi, sobekkan kain, bekas luka, darah, serta kotoran yang menempel, menghiasi baju mereka.

Jika diperhatikan seksama, Tetsuya merasa familiar dengan mengamati punggung beberapa sosok tersebut. Namun— siapa mereka?

Salah seorang yang paling pendek di antara mereka, berdiri selangkah di depan. Tiba-tiba menolehkan kepala menghadapnya. Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat rupa wajah sosok itu karena tertutup bayangan. Tapi helaian rambut merah api dan sepasang iris _deep scarlet_, tertangkap jelas di mata _aquamarine_ miliknya.

Iris mata sosok itu menatapnya intens. Dalam, tajam, penuh perhatian, seakan menyiratkan sesuatu. Bibirnya terbuka mengucapkan kata—

"—pergilah dari sini—"

Tetsuya melebarkan kelopak mata pucatnya terkejut. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ketika dirinya hendak bertanya, mendadak angin berhembus kencang ke arahnya. Membuatnya memejamkan mata erat dengan lengan yang melindungi mukanya.

"—KUROKOO!"

Seketika, Tetsuya terperanggah. Matanya terbuka lebar. Nafasnya tersenggal. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dari lipatan tangannya di atas meja, melihat Kagami yang memegang bahunya kuat. Bersama Aomine dan Kise yang menatapnya khawatir.

"E—eh?" Tetsuya mengerjap bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kurokocchi?!" tanya Kise yang duduk di sampingnya gusar.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" timbrung Aomine yang duduk di depannya dengan Kagami.

"—Aah," gumam Tetsuya linglung.

"Kau tertidur saat kita selesai memesan makanan. Ada apa?" sergah Kagami setelah melepas pegangannya.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Dia melihat sekelilingnya lebih dulu. Aroma khas makanan dan minuman menyebar di ruangan bergaya minimalis itu. Diisi oleh beberapa orang serta meja-kursi yang tertata rapi. Cafetaria. Rupanya dia sudah di cafe bersama teman-teman kecilnya. Jam kuliah sudah selesai, makanya mereka berniat makan siang di sini.

"Kurokocchi," panggil Kise tidak sabar meminta penjelasannya.

Tetsuya menarik nafas panjang. "Maaf, sepertinya aku mimpi buruk," katanya seraya memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Mimpi apa?" Kagami mengernyitkan dahi penasaran.

Pemuda mungil itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu..." jawabnya ambigu.

Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami menatap Tetsuya lekat. Menyelidiki adakah yang disembunyikan remaja itu dari mereka.

Alhasil, Tetsuya mendesah mengalah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya bermimpi aneh tadi," jelasnya.

"Apa itu?" Aomine mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan siku tangan menumpu di atas meja. Kise dan Kagami ikut memfokuskan perhatiannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku bermimpi berada di tempat-tempat asing. Bersama beberapa orang yang tidak kukenal, tapi serasa familiar," terang Tetsuya. "Dan yang paling sering muncul, seorang lelaki berambut merah api dengan mata merah darah. Tingginya sedikit di atasku. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya," lanjutnya.

Tetsuya melihat bagaimana perubahan mimik ketiga kawannya ketika mendengar hal itu. Aomine membelalakkan mata _deep shappire-_nya tercengang. Kise membulatkan iris _topaz-_nya tidak percaya. Sedang mata _ruby_ Kagami melotot, tegang kaget.

"Ng? Kenapa?" herannya.

Aomine berkedip dua kali tersadar dari kagetnya. "La—lalu apa yang terjadi?" balasnya cepat.

Tetsuya mencoba mengingat kembali. "Orang itu tersenyum, sering memanggilku 'Tetsuya'. Seolah sangat mengenal diriku," sambungnya.

Tangan Kise menutup mulutnya. Mata masih bergetir tidak percaya. "Jangan-jangan—" lirihnya.

"Hn?" Tetsuya menatap ganjil ke pemuda pirang.

"K—kau yakin orang itu yang ada di mimpimu?" tanya Kagami ragu. Sama belum percayanya.

Tetsuya menautkan alis. Muka datarnya berubah bingung. "Ya."

Aomine menarik nafas keras. Kedua telapak tangannya mengusap kasar wajah tannya. "_Oh god..."_

"Mengapa? Kalian tahu sesuatu?" tanya Tetsuya yang tidak paham dengan sikap ketiganya.

"Ti—tidak Kurokocchi, kami tidak tahu!" balas Kise sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dada gelagapan.

"I—itu hanya bunga tidur, bisa jadi sebuah pertanda sih, Ha-ha," timpal Kagami tertawa hambar.

Aomine menggaruk pipinya. "Aa—benar, bisa jadi begitu."

Tetsuya memincingkan mata, menatap tajam mereka bertiga secara bergantian. Menyelidiki ekspresi gelisah-gugup yang ditunjukkan Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami. Rasanya sahabatnya ini tahu sesuatu, tapi ditutupi darinya.

"Aah—makanannya datang!" dalih Kagami begitu melihat dua pelayan membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

Mereka berempat mengambil bagian masing-masing. Lalu mulai makan dan mengobrol ke suatu topik yang tidak lagi berhubungan dengan mimpi Tetsuya. Meski pemuda mungil itu tahu, bahwa pembicaraan itu adalah sekedar pengalihan perhatian saja.

Sebenarnya— apa yang disembunyikan darinya?

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya," kata Kise beranjak berdiri.

"Cepatlah kembali, atau aku akan memakan jatahmu," balas Aomine yang selesai menelan _beef steak-_nya.

"Kau rakus sekali-ssu. Kurokocchi, tolong jaga makananku," pinta Kise. Tetsuya hanya balas mengangguk singkat.

"Sudah, cepat sana," kata Kagami yang secara tidak langsung mengusir si model.

Kise segera melangkah menuju toilet yang terletak di pintu pojok dekat _counter_ pembelian cafe. Dia masuk ke dalam ruang bersih berkeramik tersebut. Dua orang lain pergi keluar melewatinya saat berdiri di depan wastafel. Kise langsung mengeluarkan hp-nya dari saku celana. Memencet tombol untuk mencari nama kontak seseorang yang dibutuhkannya_._

—Midorima Shintarou.

Kise menekan tombol panggil. Mendekatkan hp-nya ke telinga kiri untuk mendengar nada tunggu menjadi jawaban.

'_Tut—tut—klek'_

"_Hallo—Midorima-desu."_

"Aah—Midorimacchi!" seru Kise antusias.

"_Kise, ada apa? Kuharap kabar bagus karena kau telah menggangguku menyelesaikan misi__-nanodayo__,"_ ucap lelaki di seberang sana dengan malas.

"Begini—Kurokocchi mendapat mimpi yang sepertinya tentang masa lalu. Dia mulai mengingat Akashicchi," jawab Kise cepat.

"_Haa? Akashi?"_

"Ya. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya."

"_Tidak mungkin, ingatan Kuroko masih tersegel bukan? Dia tidak bisa mengingat Akashi sebelum bertemu orangnya langsung,"_ elak pemuda berambut hijau yang memakai jubah hitam dan celana bahan coklat gelap. Remaja berkacamata ini berdiri di atap suatu gedung berlantai 20. Angin kencang yang menerpanya, tidak membuat pendengarannya kabur.

"Tapi benar-ssu. Kurokocchi menceritakannya sendiri padaku. Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi juga mendengarnya," ucap Kise meyakinkan.

"_Gggrrrhh—HAAKKKHHH!"_

Mata Kise membola mendengar suara asing yang mengerang kesakitan di sana. "Midorimacchi, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"_Aah, hanya melakukan __'__pembersihan__'__,"_ mata _jamrud _Midorima melirik seseorang yang bersamanya saat ini. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan poni belah tengah, sedang menghabisi seekor monster burung berkepala naga dengan tombak miliknya yang bermata dua. Remaja itu membelah perut mahkluk itu dengan sekali tebas. Membunuhnya hingga mati di tempat. Meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa dan darah yang berhamburan di lantai atap.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Midorima berpikir sebentar. _"Jika yang kau katakan benar, berarti segel itu mulai melemah. Dan Kuroko akan kembali mengingat segalanya termasuk kita."_

Kise mengusap punggung tangan yang menggenggam hp-nya gelisah. "Kalau begitu—"

"—_Aku akan menghubungi Akashi. Jika memang 'mereka' sudah musnah, dia dan Murasakibara bisa kembali kemari bertemu Kuroko lagi,"_ potong Midorima sambil membetulkan bingkai kacamatanya.

"Um, baiklah aku menunggu kabarmu," kata Kise sebelum memutus panggilannya. Merasa cukup melakukan tugasnya yang disuruh Aomine barusan, dia bangkit berjalan keluar toilet untuk kembali ke mejanya.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya dimana Midorima berada sekarang, lelaki bersurai hijau itu menghela nafas serambi memasukkan hp miliknya ke saku celananya. _Partner-_nya yang telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, mendekatinya untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa Kise menelpon?" tanya Takao Kazunari.

Midorima berbalik menatapnya. "Si berisik itu membicarakan Kuroko. Katanya Kuroko mulai mengingat masa lalu melalui mimpi," jawabnya.

Mata _o__bsidian_ Takao membelalak terkejut. "Eh—dia ingat semuanya?! Akashi dan kita?!"

"Sepertinya belum, hanya Akashi," jelas Midorima pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

Takao yang memakai jaket kulit krem dan celana jeans abu-abu itu, mendesah resah. "Akashi belum kembali. Bisa gawat kalau Kuroko mengingat semuanya tapi 'mereka' belum dipastikan hancur," ucapnya.

"Hm, aku akan mengabari Akashi soal ini nanti," Midorima melangkah ke pagar atap setinggi dada dan melompat memijaki ujungnya. "Ayo pulang, aku capek-nanodayo," ajaknya santai yang langsung terjun ke bawah dari atas gedung setinggi lebih dari 100 meter tanpa rasa takut.

Takao menyusulnya kemudian. Setelah membakar habis mayat monster yang dibunuhnya, dia bergerak mengikuti Midorima pergi. Terjun menuju dasar gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued** ===

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin Kurobas, fic ini mungkin banyak kesalahan, tapi mohon dimaafkan...

Silahkan kirim Review, Kritik, dan Saran untuk kelanjutan fic ini, aku akan senang hati menerimanya ^^

Arigato, Jaa ne...


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjut saja...^3^

.

.

.

**Carnation**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Main Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance & Supernatural

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, AU, OOC, Typo nyelip, dll.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two**

.

.

.

Mahkluk _immortal_atau iblis, adalah ras yang lahir dari kegelapan dunia. Mereka dapat hidup hingga ratusan tahun, memiliki kekuatan _supernatural_atau sihir yang melebihi kemampuan manusia biasa. Wujud setiap mahkluk ini pun berbeda-beda. Ada yang mempunyai wujud layaknya manusia, atau _original _yang berbentuk monster mengerikan. Bangsa _im__mortal_ sering memburu manusia untuk dijadikan makanannya. Mereka menghisap energi kehidupan yang dimiliki mangsanya agar mampu bertahan hidup. Dalam dunia mereka tinggal, hukum tidak menjadi kengkangan. Mereka hanya akan patuh pada ras yang memiliki kekuatan lebih hebat darinya. Dan ras yang berlevel tinggi akan memperbudak bawahannya untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

Mahkluk _immortal_ ada karena dunia yang telah berubah. Para manusia abad ini, dipenuhi oleh kegelapan hati yang menimbulkan rasa sombong, egois, nafsu, serakah, malas, kecemburuan, kesedihan, khianat, dan lainnya. Energi jahat dari merekalah yang melahirkan mahkluk _immortal _tersebut. Dan kaum inilah yang akan memangsa mereka sendiri nantinya.

Seijuuro membaca jurnal yang ditinggalkan oleh almarhum ayahnya di masa lalu. Buku bersampul hitam usang dengan lembaran kertas yang telah menguning itu, tertulis informasi mengapa mahkluk _immortal _ada. Mereka lahir untuk berevolusi dan memusnahkan kehidupan manusia. Yang mana para manusia sendiri tidak tahu-menahu tentang adanya bangsa tersebut.

Untuk mencegah punahnya keturunan manusia, Seijuuro beserta kawan-kawannya bergabung melawan bangsanya sendiri. Mereka percaya bahwa manusia bisa berubah. Manusia tidak sepenuhnya memiliki sisi kegelapan di hatinya. Apalagi menurut mereka, bangsanya ada karena dilahirkan oleh manusia.

Tangan putih pemuda _crimson _ini membalikkan selembar kertas di buku itu lagi. Menampakkan sebuah foto seorang pria paruh baya berambut sama dengannya, dengan sepasang iris mata merah delima. Di sampingnya terdapat wanita cantik bersurai merah pucat sepunggung, bermata emas yang tersenyum manis. Kedua orang itu adalah orang tua Seijuuro yang telah wafat. Di depan mereka, terdapat dua sosok putra yang salah satunya adalah dirinya sendiri. Dan seorang lagi, adalah saudaranya.

"Kita akan segera sampai Aka-chin," ucap Murasakibara yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang sebungkus keripikkentang sebagai cemilan.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di dalam kereta api yang mengarah ke Kyoto. Selama tiga jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka akan sampai tujuan. Tempat dimana pekerjaan mereka berdua akan selesai. Seijuuro memandang foto keluarga kecilnya sejenak, sebelum menutup bukunya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam tas kecil yang di bawanya.

"Begitu sampai, kita akan langsung ke kuil selatan kota. Di sana tempat segel terakhir berada," kata Seijuuro menatap tajam teman seperjalanannya.

"Aku mengerti," angguk Murasakibara yang sudah memakan habis_ snack_-nya.

Remaja berjulukan sang 'Emperor' di dunia kaum _immortal _tinggal itu menggerlingkan mata beriris merah tuanya ke luar jendela. Melihat perbukitan hijau yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Pikirannya tertuju ke pemuda _bluenette_ yang sekarang terpisah jauh darinya. Hatinya merindukan manusia mungil itu. Merindukan kehangatan tubuhnya dan kelembutan sikapnya. Serta senyuman manis yang terukir di bibir tipis berwajah putihnya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya yang berstatus belahan hatinya. Walau dirinya telah dilupakan keberadaannya.

Sebab— Seijuuro sendirilah yang menyegel ingatan Tetsuya di masa lalu. Demi keselamatannya.

Dering _handphone _yang berbunyi di saku _vest-_nya, membuat Seijuuro mengerjap. Dia mendengus, sebelum mengambil benda itu untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya mengenang kekasihnya. Terpampang nama 'Shintarou' di layarnya yang berkedip.

"Ada apa Shintarou?" tanya Seijuuro tanpa salam pembuka begitu menekan tombol penjawabnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Midorima yang menghubunginya tidak membalas. Lelaki berambut hijau itu mampu menangkap nada kesal yang terselip dari ucapan Seijuuro. _"…Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu, Akashi."_

Seijuuro tersenyum kecil. Rupanya Midorima bisa tahu situasinya. "Hm, tidak juga."

Helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir penelpon yang mengangkat bingkai tengah kacamatanya. _"Ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu-nanodayo. Ini mengenai Kuroko."_

Seijuuro memasang perhatiannya.

"_Kelihatannya dia sudah mulai mengingat masa lalu. Kise bilang, Kuroko bermimpi mengenai kita, terutama dirimu."_

"…Sejak kapan?"

Murasakibara menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pemuda di hadapannya bersuara berat.

"_Sejak—beberapa hari terakhir ini…"_

Hening. Tidak ada yang bercakap setelah Midorima berujar. Membuat empunya meneguk ludah was-was jika Seijuuro menghukumnya karena tidak segera memberitahukan hal ini padanya. Untuk sejenak, hanya terdengar suara gerakan kereta api yang melaju kencang. Si remaja hijau berpikir jika kawannya –Tuannya berada di dalam benda besi itu.

"…Begitu rupanya. Segelnya melemah," gumam pemuda Akashi pelan setelah lama terdiam.

Midorima memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika Kuroko ingat semuanya sebelum kau kembali, hatinya akan tersiksa karena rasa bersalah seperti dulu-nanodayo."_

"…Untuk sementara pantau dulu perkembangannya. Alihkan sebisanya jika Tetsuya teringat masa lalu kita. Sampai aku kembali, jangan biarkan dia mengingat apapun, karena aku sendirilah yang akan membuka segelnya," titah Seijuuro tenang.

Midorima membisu. Dia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan lawan bicaranya. Membuatnya harus mematuhi perintahnya. _"…Aku mengerti."_

Seijuuro menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Kemudian menghela nafas lirih serambi merilekskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Ada apa Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara yang menangkap gesturnya.

Lelaki itu hanya balas menatapnya kosong. "…Tetsuya…"

Dan tanpa harus meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, pemuda jangkung itu paham maksudnya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda Kuroko tersebut.

Seijuuro kembali mengalihkan manik _red scarlet-_nya ke luar jendela kaca. Memandang dingin langit biru siang yang berubah jingga kala itu.

"…Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Tetsuya," harapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ kuning cerah melaju di jalanan raya Tokyo yang bersiram cahaya matahari sore hari. Langit jingga bersemburat keunguan, menunjukkan bila petang akan segera tiba. Tetsuya melihat pemandangan kota ramai ini dari balik jendela mobil yang dikemudikan Kise. Diikuti mobil _lexus_ biru tua yang dikendarai Aomine dan Kagami di belakang mereka.

Sepasang iris _blue aquamarine _Tetsuya memperhatikan jutaan kelopak Sakura yang terbang berguguran dari pohonnya di tepian sepanjang jalan. Dirinya tidak akan pernah bosan mengamatinya. Karena keindahan alam seperti ini dapat membuatnya merasakan ketenangan. Juga— kerinduan.

Guguran bunga Sakura—kerinduan—remaja bersurai _crimson_—mata _deep scarlet _teduhnya—tersenyum dengan memanggil namanya.

'Tetsuya...'

Sorot mata lelaki berambut _bluenette_ itu menerawang jauh. Entah kenapa dia selalu teringat mimpi yang mengisi setiap tidurnya belakangan ini. Dan lagi, hatinya serasa sesak juga nyeri. Seolah ada bekas luka yang tertinggal, tidak tahu karena apa. Rasa sakit akan kekosongan juga— bersalah.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' batin Tetsuya resah dengan sebelah tangan memegang dadanya.

"Kita sudah sampai Kurokocchi!"

Tetsuya menoleh pada Kise yang telah memakirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Remaja pirang itu membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Disusul Tetsuya yang melakukan hal sama. Aomine dan Kagami juga sudah keluar dari mobilnya yang berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan mendekati keduanya untuk menuju pintu masuk rumah mungil bercat putih itu.

"Kalian mau makan malam di rumahku?" tawar Tetsuya pada teman-teman kecilnya.

"Un, kalau boleh," Aomine menyengir senang mendengarnya.

"_Sorry_ ngrepotin…" timpal Kagami.

"Tidak masalah," Tetsuya tersenyum tipis di wajah datarnya.

Setelah membuka kunci pintu, mereka berempat masuk dan melepas sepatunya masing-masing. Tetsuya pergi ke kamarnya untuk menaruh tas kuliahnya. Sementara yang lain menunggu di ruang keluarga serambi menyalakan tivi.

Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami selalu berkunjung ke kediaman Tetsuya hampir setiap hari. Kadang untuk makan malam bersama, bermain, sampai menginap di rumah remaja Kuroko itu. Mereka juga datang menjemput dan mengantar Tetsuya secara bergilir. Sikap mereka yang protektif ini kadang ditanggapi risih oleh empunya. Padahal Tetsuya bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi karena ketiganya ngotot, akhirnya dia pasrah saja menerimanya. Di satu sisi, Tetsuya juga senang karena mendapatkan perhatian dan tidak kesepian, sebab dia hanya tinggal sendiri.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami melakukan semua ini pada Tetsuya. Mereka telah berjanji pada Seijuuro di masa lalu, bahwa akan bersama dan melindungi pemuda itu. Mereka tak akan membiarkan sahabat kesayangannya jauh dari jangkauannya. Karena belum bisa dipastikan, apakah keselamatan hidup remaja bersurai langit itu aman atau tidak. Meski sudah 6 tahun sejak 'kejadian itu' berlalu.

"Tadi kau beli apa waktu mau pulang dari cafeteria, Kise?" Tanya Aomine pada remaja kuning yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nng, Kushikatsu dan Takoyaki-suu," jawab Kise sambil membuka bungkus plastik yang dibawanya lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

"Itu doang? Dikit banget," elu si pemuda tan.

Kise mendengus. "Aku beli ini khusus buat Kurokocchi-ssu, bukan untukmu."

"Pelit banget kau. Kekasih sendiri nggak dikasih."

"Itu karena kau rakus, Ahominechhi," Kise melempar tatapan tajam pada Aomine.

"Apa kau bilang, Bodoh?!" sahut Amoine tidak terima.

"_What?!"_

"Ooi, sudahlah, sampai kapan kalian mau berhenti?" sanggah Kagami menengahi.

"Sampai dia mengalah!" balas Aomine dan Kise bersamaan sambil menatap pemuda merah itu galak.

Kagami _sweat drop_ mendengar kekompakkan mereka. "Nng…lebih baik aku membantu Kuroko di dapur," katanya beralasan menyingkir dari arena pertengkaran AoKise.

Pemuda merah durian itu pergi ke dapur yang bersatu dengan ruang makan di bagian dalam rumah. Menemukan Tetsuya yang ternyata meracik teh herbal untuk tamu-tamunya. Sementara dirinya lebih memilih membuat _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya.

"Kau benar-benar maniak _vanilla_, ya?" sunggut Kagami yang bersandar di ambang pintu seraya bersidekap dada.

"Hm, karena ini kekasihku," ungkap pemuda _bluenette_ datar dan enteng.

_Double sweat drop _langsung menggantung di belakang kepala Kagami. Lelaki bertubuh kekar yang setara dengan Aomine itu menghela nafas, memandang maklum sahabat yang bertinggi lebih pendek darinya. 'Semoga Akashi tidak pernah dengar ucapan Kuroko tadi,' batinnya merinding membayangkan betapa sadisnya si pemuda _crimson _kalau dilanda cemburu.

"Oh ya, kau tahu bagaimana kabar Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun, Kagami-kun?" tanya Tetsuya setelah selesai menuangkan teh dari teko ke tiga mug keramik putih.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, si _Tsundere_ itu masih mesra dengan pacarnya," dengus Kagami malas mengingat bagaimana berisiknya pasangan MidoTaka saat ketemu beberapa hari lalu.

Tetsuya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya. "Hmm, syukurlah, kelihatannya mereka sibuk sampai tidak sempat berkunjung kesini."

"Hn, begitulah,"—'Karena mereka harus mengerjakan misi pembasmian monster,' lanjut Kagami dalam hati yang beralih mengangkat nampan berisi tiga mug teh dan segelas _vanilla milkshake_.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan untuk masuk ke ruang keluarga dimana Aomine dan Kise berada. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sampai dan melihat adegan yang tidak biasa disuguhkan di sana.

Tetsuya dan Kagami mematung memergoki kedua lelaki berbeda fisik itu berpelukan. Aomine merengkuh pinggang ramping Kise erat hingga menempel padanya. Bibirnya melumat mulut kekasih pirangnya ganas, membuat si model terenggah kewalahan. Kedua lengan Kise terangkat melingkari bahu lebar pemuda _navy blue_ yang mendominasi permainan lidah mereka. Menikmati kecupan dalam yang sangat disukainya. Sungguh rasanya dunia hanya milik mereka berdua sekarang ini.

"_Oh my god..."_ Kagami menunduk _facepalm._ Jengah harus menonton aktivitas homo yang dilakukan AoKise. Tapi, semburat merah nampak di muka sangarnya yang memanas malu.

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, dia berdehem menghentikan _moment_ cinta dari pasangan yang sudah berbaikan itu. "Ehem, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, lakukanlah kegiatan privasi kalian di tempat yang lebih tertutup."

Sontak saja Aomine dan Kise gelagapan. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan masing-masing menjauhkan diri. Aomine menyisir rambutnya ke belakang salah tingkah. Kise cengengesan sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya. Tapi, warna merah tidak luput menghiasi wajah kedua remaja tersebut.

"_Go-gomen-_ssu," ucap Kise minta maaf.

Kagami menghela nafas, berpindah meletakkan nampan di atas meja depan sofa. Tetsuya lalu duduk di kursi _single _menikmati_ vanilla milkshake-_nya_._ Sementara, Aomine dan Kise duduk canggung di hadapan mereka.

"Ooh ya, tadi waktu perjalanan kemari, Tatsuya menelponku," ujar Kagami mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

"Himuro-kun?" tanya Tetsuya heran.

"Um, dia ingin kita mampir ke tokonya kalau ada waktu luang," Kagami mengangguk singkat sehabis menelan takoyakinya.

"Aa—bagaimana kalau lusa? Kita tidak ada kuliah 'kan?" usul Aomine menanggapi.

"Aku ada tambahan, tapi hanya satu mata pelajaran jam 9 pagi," sela remaja _bluenette_ mengingat jadwalnya.

"Aku juga-ssu, lusa ada pemotretan jam 7 pagi," sambung Kise sebelum melahap kushikatsu. "Tapi, aku bisa ikut kalau siangnya," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi ke tokonya siang saja, aku akan jemput Kuroko nanti dan pulangnya langsung ke sana," Kagami memutuskan.

"_Okay,"_ jawab Aomine dan Kise tersenyum senang. Sementara Tetsuya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam merajai belahan bumi saat ini. Di Kyoto, pemandangan kota berlangit gelap dengan taburan bintang, sangatlah jelas terlihat dari atas bukit selatan kota. Di tanah lapang berumput hijau itu, nampak pepohonan lebat yang bersemi bersandingkan lampu-lampu penerangan. Seijuuro dan Murasakibara menaiki jalan bertangga yang mengarah ke kuil tujuannya. Melawan udara dingin yang tidak akan berpengaruh bagi tubuh mereka.

Di tengah-tengah anak tangga, mendadak Seijuuro menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat pemuda jangkung yang berjalan di belakangnya ikut berhenti.

"Aka-chin?" panggil Murasakibara dengan nada malas. Tapi binar penasaran tertera di iris _ametrish-_nya.

Pemuda Akashi itu bergeming. Mata merah tuanya menyipit, menatap lurus pada anak tangga teratas tempat kuil berada. Dia bisa merasakan energi asing yang samar-samar memenuhi tanah itu. Angin berhembus berlahan, namun, lama-kelamaan atmosfernya bertambah berat. Murasakibara tercengang ketika tekanan melanda sekitarnya. Seolah ada beban besar yang mengekangnya.

"Ini…" bisik Murasakibara seraya melirik tajam sekelilingnya. Dia juga mulai merasakan energi _supernatural_ tersebut. 'Musuhkah?' _inner-_nya.

Tanpa disangka, sebuah bola api besar muncul dari atas bukit. Meluncur jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi layaknya meteor ke arah Seijuuro dan Murasakibara. Remaja bersurai _violet_ yang terikat di tengkuknya itu terbelalak. Dia langsung mengambil tempat di depan Seijuuro. Bermaksud melindungi Tuannya.

Dengan kaki tergagah, Murasakibara merentangkan dua tangannya ke depan. Membuat selubung tipis berenergi sihir yang kuat. Dia melebarkannya agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan Seijuuro. Tepat sedetik kemudian, bola api raksasa itu menabrak dinding pelindungnya, menciptakan ledakan keras berikut getaran yang hebat.

Kabut debu serta asap tebal bertebaran meliputi tempat itu. Retakan bebatuan dan tanah terlihat akibat dampak dari ledakan barusan. Ketika kabut menipis, tampak Murasakibara yang berdiri tegak dengan tatapan mata nyalang. Alisnya mengerut tajam. Energi sihir miliknya menguar berlahan dari tubuhnya. Memberikan tekanan berat di sekitarnya. Seijuuro berdiri santai di belakangnya. Seolah tidak takut dan terganggu sedikitpun, seperti kejadian itu tidak pernah ada. Lagipula kekuatannya sendiri lebih hebat dari temannya. Dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana miliknya, mata _scarlet-_nya memandang dingin jauh ke depan. Menunggu keluarnya sosok yang telah menyerang mereka berdua.

Seperti yang Seijuuro duga, beberapa saat setelahnya, si pelaku menunjukkan dirinya. Di anak tangga teratas itu, berdiri seorang lelaki jangkung bertubuh kekar dengan rambut berwarna orange durian. Berkaus hitam, berlapis mantel abu-abu panjang yang berhiaskan sabuk di pinggangnya dan celana senada. Pemuda itu menatap jenaka Seijuuro juga Murasakibara yang berada di pertengahan bukit yang hancur akibat ulahnya. Bibirnya menyeringai senang.

"Wooh, kalian hebat bisa selamat dari seranganku," puji pemuda asing itu.

Murasakibara menghilangkan selubung pelindungnya. Matanya memaku datar pada sosok tersebut. Jelas sekali jika orang itu adalah mahkluk _immortal _sepertinya. "...Siapa kau?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Lelaki orange itu terkekeh. Membuat remaja ungu mendengus sebel. "Maaf-maaf, aku lupa mengenalkan diri," jawabnya. "Namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro, salam kenal Akashi, Murasakibara," lanjutnya sambil menyebut ringan nama dua pemuda itu.

Seijuuro melangkah ke sebelah kawannya. Menatap dingin remaja di hadapan mereka. "Apa yang membuatmu datang 'menyambut' kami, Shigehiro?" tanyanya _to the point. _"Kau tahu jika wilayah ini bukanlah tempat yang bisa dimasuki sembarangan, atau— kau punya hubungan tersendiri dengan tempat ini dan hendak melakukan sesuatu?" ujarnya mengingat daerah di kuil itu telah diberi pelindung khusus olehnya 6 tahun lalu.

"_You're right, _aku memang datang ke sini secara khusus," Ogiwara menyeringai lebar.

Murasakibara menyerngit. 'Tidak tahukah mahkluk orange itu jika berani-beraninya melayangkan seringaian akan dikuliti oleh Aka-chin?' batinnya mengasihani.

Sepasang iris_ deep red _Seijuuro berkilat berbahaya. Aura mengintimidasi merebak keluar dari tubuhnya, bersamaan energi sihirnya yang melimpah ruah. "Katakan apa tujuanmu," perintahnya.

Ogiwara menahan diri untuk tidak menelan ludah paksa. Seperti yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Bahwa pemuda keturunan Akashi itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa hebat. Hanya dengan merasakan energi _supernatural-_nya dari jarak sejauh 200 meter saja, mampu membuat Ogiwara bergidik ngeri. Ternyata julukan 'Emperor' yang diberikan bukanlah main-main. Wajar saja jika di kalangan ras level atas, Seijuuro sangat ditakuti. Rasanya sayang kalau kenyataannya remaja _crimson _itu malah mengkhianati bangsanya sendiri.

Lelaki orange berawak putih kecoklatan itu mengusap tengkuknya yang meremang. "_Well, _hanya membangunkan Tuanku saja," jelasnya.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Murasakibara terperanggah kaget. Dia langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. "Jangan bilang kau salah satu dari 'mereka' dan mau membangkitkan 'orang itu'?"

Mata Seijuuro menggelap, menatap orang itu tajam.

Begitu Ogiwara dapat mengendalikan diri, dia mengulas senyuman mistis. "Saa…"

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus menerpa Seijuuro dan Murasakibara. Membuat empunya harus melindungi wajahnya masing-masing dengan sebelah tangan. Setelah mereda, mereka mendapati Ogiwara tidak ada di tempatnya lagi. Murasakibara segera melompat maju ke depan. Menuju tangga teratas dimana gerbang kuil berdiri, lalu mencari keberadaan musuhnya itu. Disusul Seijuuro yang bergerak di belakangnya.

"Dia kabur, Aka-chin," runtuk si lelaki ungu setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Seijuuro memandang datar bangunan kuil kuno di hadapannya. Mengamati tempat keramat tersebut yang ternyata sudah hancur tidak berbentuk lagi. Reruntuhan dimana segel terakhir sang pemimpin musuh yang dikalahkannya di masa lalu berada, telah dirusak. Ini membuktikan bahwa 'mereka' sudah bangkit kembali.

Sang Emperor menyinggungkan seringaian keji. Manik _deep scarlet-_nya berkilat membunuh. "Rupanya… dugaanku benar adanya," Sebelah tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengulang masa lalu kembali, Tetsuya…"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Tidak terasa sudah pukul 11 PM. Tetsuya terlelap di atas ranjang yang ada dalam kamarnya. Berselimutkan kain tebal agar tubuhnya tetap hangat dari udara dingin. Wajahnya yang mengarungi mimpi, terlihat damai dan rileks. Namun, beberapa lama setelahnya, gurat ketegangan nampak dari dahinya yang menyerngit. Keringat muncul mengaliri pelipisnya. Nafasnya menderu dengan badan yang bergetar resah.

'Tetsuya…'

Dalam bunga tidurnya, remaja berambut biru langit itu berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti mimpinya sebelumnya. Yaitu tanah lapang yang penuh puing dan reruntuhan. Baik dari gedung-gedung rusak, ambruk, atau bebatuan yang retak hancur berantakan. Tetsuya memandang gundah ke sekitarnya. Lalu terpaku kaget saat menemukan tubuh-tubuh orang dan mahkluk seperti monster, tergeletak tidak berdaya di sembarang tempat. Luka dan darah segar menghiasi sekujur badan mereka. Mengeluarkan bau amis yang tajam menusuk.

Tetsuya melebarkan mata getir. Ketakutan mulai merambati perasaannya. "Sebenarnya—apa yang terjadi di sini?..." lirihnya tercekat.

"Tet—su—"

Panggilan yang terbata itu, membuat Tetsuya menoleh mencari asalnya. Iris _aquamarine-_nya terbeliak melihat lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya, duduk bersandar lemah di batu besar. Seorang pemuda tan berambut _navy blue _yang terluka parah di dada, bahu, dan pahanya.

"AOMINE-KUN!" teriak Tetsuya yang segera berlari menghampiri sahabatnya. "Kau terluka?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya khawatir begitu sampai dan berjongkok di sebelah Aomine.

Aomine menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya. "Aku—baik-baik saja, kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau harusnya pergi menyelamatkan dirimu!" katanya menatap Tetsuya tajam.

Pemuda Kuroko terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun?"

Lelaki tan bermantel panjang biru tua tanpa lengan, dan celana hitam bersepatu _boot_ coklat itu, berusaha bangkit berdiri. "Cepat pergi! Sebelum Akashi menemukanmu!" sergahnya bernada perintah.

'Akashi?!' _inner_ Tetsuya bingung. Tapi dia tidak bisa menuruti titah teman baiknya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu!"

"Jangan egois, Tetsu! Kau adalah targetnya! Cepat pergi! Aku, Kise, dan Kagami akan menahan 'mereka' di sini!" sengit Aomine yang langsung menarik lengan Tetsuya untuk berdiri tegap.

Tetsuya masih tidak paham apa yang dikatakan Aomine. Namun, firasat buruk mulai menyergap hatinya. "Tidak—"

"CEPAT PERGIII!" pekik Aomine kesal sambil mendorongnya menjauh.

Dan selanjutnya terjadi dengan cepat. Kilatan petir berkekuatan tinggi, menyambar tempat Aomine dan Tetsuya. Membuat ledakan keras hingga Tetsuya terlempar ke belakang. Jatuh terseret beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Sementara Aomine yang menerima serangan telak karena melindunginya, ambruk tengkurap di atas tanah.

"AOMINE-KUUNN!"

Menghiraukan rasa sakit di punggungnya, Tetsuya membangunkan diri. Mencoba mendekati Aomine sebelum berhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Dari kejauhan, berjalan angkuh seorang lelaki berambut merah darah. Berkemeja _crimson _dengan jubah biru dongker dan celana senada. Sebilah pedang yang tersarung, terlilit di sabuk pinggangnya. Matanya yang beriris _heterochrome _merah-emas, menyorot rendah dan dingin. Seringaian sinis terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

Tetsuya melebarkan kelopak pucatnya. Pemuda itu sama dengan sosok yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya. Namun iris mata dan auranya berbeda. Kalau remaja yang biasanya kalem dan tenang, orang ini nampak kejam dan mengerikan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Tetsuya," sapa lelaki _crimson _itu bersuara berat.

Tubuh mungil Tetsuya bergetar. Ketegangan dan ketakutan, menjalar menyesaki dada ditambah jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Seolah menyuruh Tetsuya untuk menggapainya. "Kemarilah…"

Kepala Tetsuya menggeleng ragu. Kakinya membawanya mundur menjauhi remaja itu.

"Kau keras kepala, ya…" sosok tersebut memudarkan seringaian di bibirnya. Gurat wajahnya mengeras kesal. "Kalau begitu aku terpaksa menggunakan cara kasar…"

Lelaki itu kemudian mengeluarkan api hitam dari telapak tangannya. Membentuknya menjadi tali berapi yang memanjang. Lalu melemparkan ujungnya ke arah Tetsuya cepat. Hendak memecutnya. Tetsuya terkejut tidak percaya, tidak mampu berkutik menghadapinya.

"TTIIDDAAAKKK!"

"TETSSUUU!"

Sontak, Tetsuya membuka matanya bangun dari baringannya dengan nafas memburu keras. Keringat membasahi wajah merahnya yang menegang. Dadanya naik-turun memasok udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang serasa menyempit.

"Kau kenapa?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Aomine yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sampingnya. Tangan besarnya memegang bahu mungil Tetsuya erat. Iris _deep shappire_-nya memandang cemas.

Remaja bersurai langit itu mengerjap, menatap Aomine nanar. "Ao—mine—kun—" seraknya.

"Ya, apa yang terjadi? Kau bermimpi buruk?" runtun Aomine tidak sabar meminta penjelasannya.

Pandangan Tetsuya berkabut. Air matanya keluar mengalir turun ke sisi mukanya. "Aomine-kun!"

Aomine tercengang ketika sahabatnya tiba-tiba bangkit memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya dan menangis sesegukkan. Masih tidak mengerti, lengan kokoh Aomine balas merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya yang gemetaran. Mengusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan isakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsu. Kau aman sekarang…" gumamnya pelan.

Aomine mengerutkan alisnya tajam. Berpendapat jika pemuda Kuroko memimpikan masa lalunya kembali. Ini buruk. Dia harus membuat Seijuuro kembali agar Tetsuya tidak tersiksa karena pecahan _memory_ yang mulai diingatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

=o=o=o=o=o**To Be Continued**o=o=o=o=o=

.

Baiklah, chapter 2 selesai… mungkin akan jadi fic panjang nih…

Arigatou yang sudah kirim review, memfavorit 'n follow fic ini….Aku sangat menghargainya…

Mungkin untuk beberapa hal, ada kesamaan tema, pasaran sih maka mohon dimaafkan…

Baiklah, _see you next chapter…_^o^


End file.
